Legend of Korra -- Unity
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: Months after the events in Book Four, Korra and Asami must face a pressing question. My official contribution to the Korra fandom. (Korrasami Canon).


**UNITY**  
>a Legend of Korra tale  by S.R. Sobotka © 2014/2015

.

**DISCLAIMER :** All Characters are the creation of Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko and are Licensed by Nickelodeon Animation Studios; all characters are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "_The Legend of Korra_" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; the plot and story depicted within is protected by copyright law.

This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

.

.

.-=0=-.

.

.

_Korra's Quarters, The Royal Palace,  
>Southern Water Tribe Lands;<br>Eight Months Following the Defeat of Kuvira . . . ._

.

.

.

The sensation of a cool breeze, ghosting gently over her bare shoulder made Asami come out of the peaceful slumber she'd been in. Murmuring a bit, she made a feeble attempt to snag the edge of the coverlet and pull it back around herself. It was only the fact that the offending bedding had falling far further that she'd realized that brought her completely out of her sleepy haze.

That, and two things she quickly grasped. One, that the air in the room was colder that she realized, and secondly she was the only occupant in Korra's bed.

Turning over to sit up straight, Asami blinked, briefly straightening her nightgownbefore raising one hand to rub her sleep-encrusted eyes. "Mm! Korra?" she asked, before looking around the bedroom. Asami focused on the fact that her travel suit and gear were still where she left them - draped and covering the lone chair next to the clothes press Korra used - while the rest of the room seemed relatively untouched. She'd gotten in late from Republic City the evening before, after a long week of dealing with Future Industries business, and made a token, respectful greetings to Chief Tonraq before heading to find Korra's room. She'd easily found her girlfriend in bed - sprawled out, under the sheets, asleep - and quickly changed into some thermal leggings and her habitual nightgown (which was a gift from Korra) before joining her.

Now, awake and taking not of the gentle light of morning coming through the window, Asami frowned and looked around again. "Korra?"

Almost at once, a muffled voice came from outside the bedroom's single door: "_Juh'smin't! M'comin'!_" A moment later, the voice said, "_N'gah! Do'n Grll! L'mme geddit Op'n!_"

Asami watched as the door swung open to allow the big, furry form of Naga to trot in. The polar beardog made a growl-huff at the sight of Asami and padded across the room to nuzzle her head against her. "Aw, hello to you too, Naga," Asami said, giving her a rumpled-head scratch. "Had to sleep downstairs again, huh?"

Naga made a soft whine, and pressed her large cold nose against Asami's arm.

"Ew, Naga! I'm trying to stay warm here, you silly fuzzball!" She would have said more, but the clatter of pottery at the door drew her attention there. Her eyes drew wide at the sight of Korra - who was still wearing her wrinkled sleeping vest and pants - who was trying to balance a laden tray in one hand, a steaming pitcher and cups in her other, all while gripping a roll of paper under her chin. Naga suddenly turned away from Asami, and tried to get her muzzle up onto the tray, which Korra quickly yanked upwards and tried to hold out of her canine companion's reach. "N'ga! Kn'citOFF!"

Unable to help it, Asami giggled while Korra twisted and turned, trying to keep Naga from spilling the tray onto the bed, "Um, you need any-?"

"Ah'goddis . . . ugh! N'ga!" Korra finally made a nudging motion with her foot to Naga's side, making the polar beardog finally get the hint and settle down before she across the room to sort out her armload onto a nearby bed stand. Eventually, Korra straightened up and removed the roll to brandish it in one hand. "Whew! Don't laugh, Asami," she said, though it was clear she wasn't being seriously angry. "You know how hard it is to keep Naga from following, especially after she's been kept downstairs at night." She sighed, arching her back a bit.

Asami smothered another laugh, before saying, "Still don't get why your father doesn't mind her being around in the daytime," she said, reaching out to give Naga a soothing pet on her head. "Yet he always insists she sleeps outside at night, when we both know she's better off sleeping near you."

"Well," Korra said at length, "we used to let her sleep inside in the past . . . until she got too big and started knocking things over. Guess he just can't let some things go." She turned and patted Naga on her flank before saying, "G'won, girl. You know you're not allowed on the bed." As Naga groaned but obediently turned to go find a spot to lay down, Korra turned and made a show of presenting the roll to Asami. "Your morning news, ma'am!" When Asami took the roll of newsprint - all with a mock bow - her girlfriend turned back to pick up the tray, making a pass of one hand over the covered dishes. "Just as you like it, breakfast in bed!"

Asami looked up at Korra and smiled. "You really shouldn't have," she said. "You spoil me." Her words were broken up by a yawn that made Asami pop her jaw.

"Ah, but it's not really spoiling until-!" Korra motioned for Asami to move up further on the bed, before placing the tray across her lap and moving back to lift the pitcher with a grin. "Until you've had your favorite!"

Asami paused in the middle of opening the biggest dish on the tray, beaming in delight at those words. "You didn't?!" Watching as Korra made another show of pouring out a fragrant, hot liquid into one of the cups, she made a soft sound of delight. "You did! Dragonwell tea . . . you got this, the last time you were in Republic City, didn't you?"

Korra grinned. "Actually, I did that weeks ago. Save I got this from the source," she said, passing the cup to Asami, who accepted it gladly. "Helped some farmers who were growing acres of it. So I brought it back here, just so I could have it ready."

Asami held the cup under her nose, breathing in the toothsome aroma. "Just for me? You're sweet!"

"Nah," Korra said as she poured a cup for herself. "I did it, for us." Putting the pitcher down on the end table, she slid onto the bed and curled her legs up next to Asami. "Well, go on," she prompted. "I worked hard on that breakfast, y'know."

Asami chuckled. "Well, as the Avatar commands . . . ." She took a quick sip of her tea and shivered with pleasure at the taste, before putting it aside to lift the cover on the large dish in the middle of the tray. As she picked up her chopsticks, she glanced at Korra, who was sitting near the edge of the bed; cupping her own tea in both hands as she blew across it. "You're not going to eat, too?"

Korra smiled. "I fixed myself something while I made yours." She looked at Asami, a satisfied smile filling her face all the way up to her blue eyes. "Besides . . . you know how much I like seeing you when you eat. I did this for you, so you could enjoy yourself."

Asami shook her head, before putting the news roll down so she could pick up the main dish - a hot bowl of broth and savory noodles. "Again, you're spoiling me."

Slurping her tea, Korra swallowed before glancing at her girlfriend. "You know," she drawled, "I can always stop doing things like this."

Amid lifting a good twist of noodles from her bowl, Asami shot her an arched look. "I never told you to stop."

.  
>.<p>

.-=0=-.

.  
>.<p>

An hour later, Asami and Korra were relaxing on her bed; breakfast dishes and tray placed on the floor beside the bed, the news scroll draping across one corner at its foot, all while the pair were laying together. Asami was propped against the headboard, while Korra sprawled along the width of the bed with her head in Asami's lap. The tall brunette was gently running her fingers through Korra's shorter locks, while gazing out through the window as the sun rose higher in the arctic-cold skies.

"Mmm," Korra said, sighing. "I think you liked that morning surprise."

"Mm-hmmm," Asami replied. "Best, morning, surprise ever."

Korra nodded, rolling her head a bit so that she could nuzzle Asami's hand. "I'll pay you a month's worth of morning surprises, if you'll keep doing what you're doing."

Asami looked away from the morning sunlight and smiled down at her girlfriend. "Make it three, and I'll do this for you after your workouts." She chuckled softly. "But, I won't just do your head and shoulders for you."

That got a soft laugh from Korra, who then groaned before turning over. "Actually," she said, putting her arms over and across Asami's thighs, "having you do my shoulders and neck would be wonderful, right now."

Asami started to tease her, but the moment her fingers touched the bare skin on Korra's neck her smile dropped into a small frown. "Oh, you feel all levels of tense," she said. She sat up a bit, quickly getting into her task as she put more pressure into her stroking as she deftly massaged the taut cords of muscle along Korra's neck and shoulders.

The effect was instantaneous, as Korra literally melted into the bed sheets, rolling her head in Asami's lap to allow her to get to the worst spots. "Oooh, yiss-yes-yes! Mm, that's just what I-OOW! Needed." She let out an explosive breath that morphed into a literal purr of contentment.

Asami ran her thumbs down the column of Korra's neck, quickly making short work of each knot and fiber under the skin. "Good grief! How long have you been this . . . umph! Like this?"

Korra rolled her shoulders, as Asami's touch spread out across her shoulder blades. "Ummm . . . for about . . . Ooo! Don't stop! Ahh, about a couple of weeks now-! Mmmmm!"

"Seriously?" Asami smoothed out a particularly dense knot of muscle, then let her fingers just sweep gentle touches across her back. "Sweetie, what's got you so worked up?"

Chest heaving with a deep breath, Korra slowly turned over in Asami's lap, making her stop her ministrations. She closed her eyes for a second, then looked up at her. "Asami . . . are you, well, happy? Being with me, that is?"

Asami's face frowned deeper. "Korra, you know I am." She smiled gently. "Being with you these past months, has been the happiest time in my whole life." She put her hand on Korra's cheek. "Why are you even asking this? Are you-?"

"No!" Korra was quick to say it. "No, I'm not unhappy with you at all." She covered Asami's hand with her own, closing her eyes again as she felt its warmth and softness. "Believe me, I've never been happier just . . . being with you."

Asami nodded. "Then, why even bring this up?" She watched, biting her underlip as Korra smoothly shifted from her prone position to kneel next to her on the bed; her girlfriend's face filled with a half-worried/half-determined expression. "Korra?"

Korra was silent, looking askance while she collected her thoughts. Then, looking at Asami, she asked, "I've . . . had something on my mind, lately. Something that I don't think can wait any longer." She dipped her chin a bit, continuing to peer at Asami's face until her girlfriend nodded at her to continue. With a soft sound, Korra dropped her gaze to sheets, before reaching out to take both of Asami's hands. She looked back up and gave her a half-smile. "Asami, do you want to get married?"

Asami was silent, the shock of Korra's words hitting her hard, fast and heavy. "M-married?"

"Yeah," Korra said, her lips filling with a tremulous-if-hopeful smile. "Married. To me . . . I mean, to each other. The two of us?"

Asami blinked, then tightened her hold on Korra's hands. "Wait . . . I mean, you and me? Like a husband and . . . a wife? That 'married'?"

Korra chuckled a bit at her nervous display. "Well, I was thinking more like 'Wife and Wife', really. I honestly don't think either of us is really husband material, after all."

Asami thrust her lip out in exasperation. "Korra! Be serious for a moment."

"I am, believe me," Korra said. "In all seriousness, I've been thinking about these past months - you, me, together since Kuvira and her Earth Empire was finally shut down - and, to be honest, it's made me think about us. A lot." She softly turned her hands over, cupping Asami's as she rubbed her thumbs against their soft skin. "Asami, I don't think it needs to be said, but . . . I love you. Not just in that "Wow, you're a great girlfriend!" way, but in so many ways beyond that. You've always been here for me; supporting my work as the Avatar, doing a lot more that I'd ever ask of anyone."

At that, Asami smirked. "Even if it's picking up your clothes and making sure you look the part of the world's savior?"

With a laugh, Korra shook her head. "Hey, you're the one that reminds me I could have a servant!" When Asami smiled back, Korra added gently, "But, that's just the point. You aren't my servant, Asami. You're my girlfriend. The person I've come to admire, respect and love . . . even more so that my own parents and friends."

At that, Asami blushed. "Korra!"

"You know it's the truth," Korra said, squeezing Asami's hands for emphasis. "That's why I wanted to ask . . . why I want to know. Do you want to get married?"

Asami let out a soft sigh, looking down at their entwined hands. "You know, to be honest . . . while my Mother was still alive, and Daddy wasn't the man he had become, I . . . I actually did think I'd be married. Like he and Mom were, someday." She looked up at Korra. "Then, I met you . . . and then it just didn't seem all that important. I mean, we were suddenly fighting the Equalists, Amon . . . then your uncle and Vaatu, and just one crisis after another-."

"Asami, believe me, I understand," Korra said.

"No, sweetie. Let me finish." Asami drew in a deep breath. "We've been through so much together. For a while, I wasn't sure either I or you, or our friends were going to come out of it all, in the end." She reached up and touched Korra's cheek, caressing it. "When we did, I promised myself that I'd somehow find a way to let you know . . . well, how I felt about you. About us. I'd lost Daddy, and nearly lost you again!" She sighed, then smiled. "Korra, I don't care how we're together, just so that we are together. That's all that matters to me."

Korra returned her smile - albeit hers was a touch brittle - and leaned closer, bringing herself forward to lean against Asami. "I understand, and the feeling is somewhat-mutual . . . in that I always want you here, with me," she said softly.

Asami lifted both arms to embrace Korra. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. After sharing their embrace for a moment or two, Asami pulled back so they were face to face again. "But, why ask about us marrying? What brought this on?"

Korra blushed, but she didn't look away. "Asami, as much as I like what we have together, I . . . I'd like us to be more. Being your girlfriend is great, no doubts. Yet, I'd like us to be more than that." She shrugged, but remained smiling as she added, "Maybe it's my parents influence . . . I can't say, but, I want us to be like that. A couple. Not just two women that live together. I want us to be completely, utterly committed; living and loving one another and sharing our lives, until the end of all things."

Asami blinked, surprised by the conviction in Korra's words and tone. "Wow, um . . . this means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Korra shook her head. "Yeah, but I only want what's best for the both of us . . . and, well if you just want us to be like we are now-?!" Her words were cut off by a gentle press of Asami's fingers to her lips.

"Korra, I want you to be with me, in whatever way makes you happy," she said firmly, yet lovingly. "If it makes you happy, then I'm happy too."

Korra arched one eyebrow. "Funny, that's just what I was going to tell you." At that, both women slowly began to laugh, before leaning into each other as chuckles and giggles began to fill the room. They both collapsed on the bed, unable to stop their mirth for many moments.

Eventually, their laughter trailed away, leaving them both smiling at each other while they lay in a warm embrace on the bed; basking in each others presence.

"So," Korra prompted.

"Sooo?" Asami asked.

"Would you still like to be married to me?" Korra's eyes were like twin blue pools of unending hope.

Asami leaned over and kissed Korra on the forehead. "Korra, I'd love to be married . . . to you, of course." She saw Korra's face transmogrify from hope to outright joy with those words. It caused a little feeling of humor to bubble up from her own well of happiness. "Though . . . to be honest?"

Korra blinked and sat up from the bed. "What?"

Rising up to look Korra in the eye, she asked with a smirk, "Don't you think you should . . . well, ask me properly, hm?"

Catching the point of her words, Korra laughed and shook her head, pointing a finger at Asami as she asked, "You do realize-?!"

"Oh, I do! Believe me!" Asami couldn't help herself, as she chuckled at the sudden, sly expression that flickered across Korra's face. Before she could say anything, Korra had slipped off the bed and - using her strong arms - lifted her from the bedding. With a laugh-touched shriek, Asami briefly clung to Korra as she carried her away from the bed and put her down next to the wide window. Across the way, Naga briefly lifted her head to watch the two women, as Korra positioned Asami with her back to the incoming sunlight. "Korra?! What are you-?" Now it was Asami's turn to fall silent as Korra pressed her hand across her mouth.

"Just, bear with me, 'kay?" Korra waited, and smiled when Asami nodded her aquience. With that, she cleared her throat and - taking Asami's hand - she looked up at her girlfriend and said, "Asami Sato . . . before the Spirits and the world, would you do me the honor of giving me your hand and your heart, to be together in wedded matrimony?" Korra knelt to the floor as she spoke the words, covering her own heart while she held Asami's hand.

Breathless for a moment, Asami looked down into those blue eyes, framed in her tanned face and clutched at her own heart in joy. "Avatar Korra," she said solemnly and lovingly, "I would be honored to give myself to you, to be your lawfully wedded wife."

Rising up, Korra continued to hold Asami's hand. Stepping in close, she placed one hand on her beloved's waist, before rising up on her toes to bring her face closer. Anticipating her intent, Asami smiled and brought her head down to meet Korra; their lips touching sweetly in a kiss, which they held for moments that felt like a lifetime stretching out before them.

When they eventually separated, Asami could see the look of contentment on Korra's face. "Well, guess it's official now."

"Mm-hmm," Asami said. "You just got engaged, sweetie." With a grin she asked, "How does it feel?" Suddenly, Asami felt Korra let go of her hand, only to grip her about the waist and lift her bodily into the air. With a shriek of surprise, Asami felt the room begin to spin as Korra held her aloft, whirling around on one foot as she laughed with unchecked glee.

"It, feels, GREAT!" Korra practically shouted to the world, while she continued to spin. Caught up in Korra's jubilant display, Naga began to bark from where she sat.

Gripping at Korra's arms - though she wasn't worried about being dropped! - Asami joined her in laughing out loud; continuing even as her newly-affianced lover carefully lowered her to the floor once more before wrapping her up in a hug. Catching her breath, Asami felt Korra's face nuzzle against her chest, so she dipped her head to rest atop of Korra's while she sighed happily. "Don't . . . surprise me like that . . . again, okay?"

Korra chuckled. "No promises," she said.

They would have stood there for unchecked hours . . . had not the soft-yet-firm sound of a throat clearing interrupted their tableau. Looking up, Asami blinked as she caught sight of the two figures standing in Korra's bedroom doorway.

Tonraq and Senna. Korra's parents. "What is all the noise in her for?" Korra's father asked. "I'm certain the servants could hear you, clear down to the village center!"

Asami tightened her grip around her love, even as Korra looked back over her shoulder at her parents. With a slightly-embarrassed grin, Korra said, "Oh, Dad . . . Mom! Um, well . . . !"

"Well, Korra?" Tonraq asked pointedly.

Korra turned back to look at Asami, and the two shared a cheek-heated smile together. Asami started to speak, "Well, Chief Tonraq-."

"Mom, Dad, we're sorry for being so loud . . . but, Asami and I have some good news to share," Korra said, looking back at her parents with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Senna asked, standing with her husband.

"We're waiting, then." Tonraq folded his arms, arching one eyebrow in a prompt to both women.

Looking at each other again, Asami and Korra both breathed in, smiled and looked at both parents and said together, "We're getting married!"

.

To Be Continued . . . .


End file.
